Mal's Appearence
This is Mal's appearence goes in The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman. wakes up, tied to a tree Mike(Total Drama): Uh. Where am I? Kaos: Wakey-wakey. Mike(Total Drama): Billy? Is that you? Kaos: Who are you calling Billy? Mike (Total Drama): the dizziness off Wait a minuet! Kaos? Kaos: Yes. It is I, Kaos. Kylo Ren: What are you doing tied to a tree? Mike (Total Drama): Ben? I don't know. Kaos: Why are you calling us that? Kylo Ren: My name is Kylo Ren. Mike (Total Drama): Why did Mal knock me out? Kylo Ren: I think that Mal will tell you. Mike (Total Drama): Where is he? Kaos: He's here. With us. looks around and finds Mal in front of him Mike (Total Drama): Mal! I thought Ryan knocked you out. Mal: Not exactly, Mike. I'm the one who knocked you out. Mike (Total Drama): Who did you knock out? Mal: You. Kaos: Wait. Me? Mal: No. Not you, Kaos. Mike. Mike (Total Drama): Me? What did I do? Mal: I knocked you out. Evil Ryan: He's right. And Kylo Ren has got something he likes to show you. Ren holds up Sci-Twi's amulet Adagio Dazzle: Is this looks familiar to you, Mike? Mike (Total Drama): Uh, sorta. Mal: Can you tell Mike what is it, Kylo Ren? Kylo Ren: This is Sci-Twi's amulet. Mike (Total Drama): That's the same device Sci-Twi has. Where did you find it? Kylo Ren: In her lab. Kaos: This will be the key to Ryan's body and Mal's revenge. gets sucked into the amulet Mike (Total Drama): What's going to happen to Mal, Kylo Ren? Kylo Ren: He's going to enter Ryan's body. Mike (Total Drama): And then what will happen? Kylo Ren: He will turn Ryan into a Midnight Sparkle version of himself. Mike (Total Drama): A Midnight Sparkle version of Ryan!? Kylo Ren: Yes. Mike (Total Drama): Those are innocent people you're gonna make him mess with. You have to stop! Kaos: Too late, Mike. When Mal is in control of Ryan's body he'll rule Equestria. Mal: And why? Cause we're just getting started. Mike (Total Drama): Mal? Where are you? Mal: In here. Mike (Total Drama): Mal? What are you doing in Sci-Twi's amulet? Mal: Because, it is the door to Ryan's body. And once I'm inside, I will rule over all those that you ever cared about. Mike (Total Drama): What world did Kaos just say? Mal: Equestria. Also, all those you ever cared about. Including Zoey. Mike (Total Drama):gasp Is Ryan going to transform once you're in his body? Mal: Yes. Mike (Total Drama): That's not going to happen. Look over there. Mal: Hah! Like I'm ever going to do that. Mike (Total Drama): Not you. Kaos and Kylo Ren. and Kylo Ren look up Mike: Jessica Fairbrother! Jessica Fairbrother: Let Mike go, Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren: Jessica Fairbrother. We meet again. Kaos: We will let Mike go only if you give yourself up. Jessica Fairbrother: I didn't come alone.her lightsaber and the blade is pink Kylo Ren: Whatever. Kaos: Pink lightsaber? Nice, Jessica. and Kylo Ren get into a lightsaber fight Jessica Fairbrother: Thanks for noticing, Kaos.Kylo Ren I won't let you turn my grandfather into a Midnight Sparkle version of himself. Mal: That's what I'm going to do, Jessica. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan